


Fancy Meeting You Here

by whatabeautifulmess



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulmess/pseuds/whatabeautifulmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user gleeddicted prompted: Kurt is working for Blaine’s dad, and one day this guy’s coming into the office because he wants to meet Mr. Anderson, but Kurt can’t let him in - he doesn’t know it’s Blaine, his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Meeting You Here

“Hello there.”

Kurt looks up from his keyboard to find a young man, about his age, if Kurt is any judge, standing in front of his desk. His stance is casual, and a smile is playing about the corners of his mouth; all in all, he looks far more comfortable here than Kurt is, though he’s been working here for almost three months.

“Can I help you?” Kurt asks. His tone is polite, but he makes sure to insert just enough bite to make it clear that he’s busy and not in the mood for time-wasters. This guy is cute, sure, but Kurt can’t afford the distraction, not if he wants this report finished by the end of the day.

“Yes, actually,” the man says, undeterred, his small smile becoming a full-blown grin. “You could give me your number -” he glances down to check Kurt’s name tag “- Kurt.”

Kurt can feel himself gaping. Things in New York are certainly a lot different than they were back in Ohio, but he’s still never been hit on quite so blatantly. Or so quickly.

As the moment stretches on without Kurt saying anything in response, the other man’s cheeks darken in a blush. “Or not. I’m sorry, that was incredibly inappropriate. I’ll just -”

“It’s fine,” Kurt says quickly. He might not have the time to deal with this now, but there’s no need to poison the well. If this guy works for a company that does business with Anderson & Stallworth, maybe Kurt will see him again. And, well, he already knows he’s interested…

“Really?”

“Really,” Kurt replies. “I’m just busy right now, so…”

“No, of course,” the man says, starting to smile again. “I’m here to see Mr. Anderson.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible,” Kurt says.

The man frowns. “I’m sure it will be.”

“No, I was given very strict instructions: he’s not to be disturbed by anyone all afternoon.”

“Well, I was told to be here to see him at three thirty,” the man says, catching Kurt off-guard.

“That can’t be right,” he says. “I’m Mr. Anderson’s assistant, and he didn’t tell me about this. There’s nothing in the diary, either. You’re going to have to take a seat, sir, I’m sorry.”

At that moment, the door to the office opens and Mr. Anderson pokes his head out. “Blaine! There you are, son, I’ve been waiting. Come in and help me set up this Skype contraption - Cooper said he’ll be calling in a few minutes.”

Blaine follows his father into the office, giving Kurt an apologetic sort of smile as he passes his desk. Kurt knows he is gaping again, but he can’t seem to close his mouth.

Mr. Anderson hangs back after Blaine has entered the office. “How’s that report coming along? Finished yet?” he asks, snapping Kurt out of his trance.

“N-no, not quite yet, Mr. Anderson,” he says.

Mr. Anderson gives Kurt a sharp, shrewd look before saying, “Be sure that it’s done by five,” and disappearing back into his office.

Kurt gives himself a shake and gets back to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Blaine steps out of his father’s office an hour later, just as Kurt is wrapping up his report. He looks up as he hears the door click closed.

“Hi,” Blaine says.

“Hello.”

“So…what are you up to?”

“Finishing up a report for your dad,” Kurt says. “And, honestly? Half of me is expecting him to come out here and fire me for not letting you in straight away.”

Blaine laughs. “You don’t need to worry about that. I told him I got lost on the subway, that’s why I was late.”

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to let you take the blame when it was my fault.”

“How d’you figure it’s your fault?” Kurt asks.

“If I’d just told you who I was, I’m sure everything would have gone much more smoothly,” Blaine says. “Besides, you were just doing your job.”

Kurt pauses for a moment, thinking. “If it was all your fault, I think you should make it up to me,” he says eventually.

“Really now?” says Blaine. “And how do you propose I do that?”

“Coffee,” is all Kurt says.

Blaine grins. “Coffee I can do. When do you get off?”

“At five.”

“Perfect. I’ll meet you downstairs in the lobby at five, then.” Blaine leans across Kurt’s desk and presses a kiss to his cheek. “It was good to meet you, Kurt.”

If Kurt spends longer than is strictly necessary staring at his desk after Blaine leaves with a silly, giddy smile on his face, well, no one needs to know.


End file.
